My True Strength
by Serenity5501
Summary: I really wish I could show the real me but no matter what I have to hold back on everything. I never told anybody not even my closest friends or my teammates, they always thought of me as weak that no matter what I did it won't help me on defeating them, that I had to get stronger but they never knew nobody did only my parents. (full summary inside sorry if its bad i dont own KNB)
1. Chapter 1

**(AN: THIS IS MY SECOND STORY BUT MY FIRST WRITING FOR KUROKO NO BASKET I HOPE YOU ENJOY)**

(SUMMARY)

I really wish I could show the real me but no matter what I have to hold back on everything. I never told anybody not even my closest friends or my teammates, they always thought of me as weak that no matter what I did it won't help me on defeating them, that I had to get stronger but they never knew nobody did only my parents. My parents always told me to never show my true strength that it will put too much strain on my body. But after my third year of middle school, I lost them both. Their finals words to me were to show them what I'm truly made of to my past and future teammates. My name is Tetsuya Kuroko.

**KUROKO'S POV:**

So it's only been a few months since they been gone, I missed them but I have to keep the promise I made after they died. After I finish eating my breakfast I washed the dirty dishes that were in the sink. When I was done I headed towards the door saying goodbye to the pictures of my parents. I checked if I had everything. Once done I headed off to my new school, Seirin High. The school wasn't really far from my house so I just walked there. When I got closer to the school I notice many students with the same uniform as me. I walked for another couple of minutes before I was in front of the school. When I walked through the entrance I notice many clubs trying to recruit new members into their respective club. I just sighed and started reading a book that I had in my hand the entire time but I forgot about it until I got to school. I kept on walking ducking here and there so I won't crash into arms that were swinging all over the place. I stopped in front of a board that had all the locations of the clubs, when I spotted the club I was looking for I headed off in the direction it was located. When I saw the table I notice a girl with short brown hair and brown eyes. I approached the table but it seems that she didn't notice me typical with my weak presence, nobody ever notices me but I gotten used to it, so I just grabbed one of the sheets to be filled out and wrote down my name and school after that I walked away. I wonder how practice will be.

RIKO'S POV:

That redhead was really tall and he came from America so that means he trained from the best. "Hey Riko you forgot about this form" Koganei said. I took the form and read it _'Kuroko Tetsuya from Teiko Middle School'_ "WHAT!?" I yelled surprise "What's wrong Riko?" Junpei(Hyūga) asked me. I couldn't speak so I just showed him the form "WHAT are you serious he's from Teiko" he said I just nodded 'this year is going to be hectic' I thought.

**(TIME SKIP AFTER SCHOOL AT PRACTICE)**

**NO ONE'S POV:**

"Okay listen up I'm your coach Aida Riko" Riko said. Nobody could believe that she was the coach. "Alright everyone take off your shirts" she yelled. The boys just froze but they did as they were told. "It seems that Kuroko-kun is not here" Riko said "oh the guy from Teiko right?" Koganei said "What someone from Teiko? Don't tell me he is one of the Generations of Miracles" someone scream from the crowd of players. "No way I wonder if he is as strong as the other players" "he has to be The Generation of Miracles are really strong" Kagami was confuse he didn't know who were this so called group they keep referring as strong. "Well then let's get practice st-.." Riko was interrupted by someone "I'm Kuroko Tetsuya" Kuroko said appearing in front of her _'what the heck I didn't even notice him and he was standing in front of me'_ Riko thought

**KUROKO'S POV:**

This is starting to get annoying. She told us to take off our shirts, and I did just that. I'm surprise she can notice our stats in everything by just taking a look at us. She was going down the line telling everybody what they need to work on until she got to a tall redhead. She stared at him the longest and I could notice that she was amaze by him that even drool started coming out of her mouth. Then I heard her say my name stating I wasn't there and the rest of the group started saying things about Teiko but I blocked out everything they were saying already knowing that they were saying the same things as the people we met before said. When she said that they were going to start practice I decided to show myself "I'm Kuroko Tetsuya" I said stepping in front of her. I looked at her and then at the rest of the group I could see that they were all surprise that I just appear out of thin air "Wait were you here the entire time" the glasses wearing guy said. I only nodded at him "can you take off your shirt" she ask "but I barely put it back on but oh well" I said taking off my shirt. She stared at me for a while her face showed surprise. "Coach can I talk to you" I said she nodded still in a daze "what is it that you want to talk to me about Kuroko-kun" she said "can you keep this a secret I don't want nobody to find out my strength just yet I will truly show it until we go against someone from my old team" I said she nodded. We walked back into the gym only for me to get bombarded with questions "did you actually come from the famous Teiko basketball club?" someone asked I nodded "he was probably in the 2nd string or something right Kuroko-kun?" the glasses wearing guy said and here it goes they all underestimate me just because I'm short and look weak "no Senpai I actually played in matches" I said looking at him "What seriously" they yelled I only nodded.

**NO ONE'S POV:**

'_they are going to be totally surprise when he actually shows his strength but I wonder why he told me to keep it a secret besides I actually want to see what he could actually do'_ Riko thought looking towards their shortest member.


	2. Chapter 2

**(HOPE YOU LIKE IT SORRY FOR MISTAKES PLEASE ENJOY AND PLEASE REVIEW)**

**KUROKO'S POV:**

We didn't really do much during practice we did a lot of running and we got introduced to our Senpai's. I was planning on heading home so I could rest I wasn't tired from practice it wasn't particularly tiring; Teiko's was harsher than Seirin's. So I decided to head to Majis burgers and decided to get my favorite drink; a vanilla milkshake. I went inside asking for my shake but not before scaring the clerk out of her wits. I sat down at my usual table; it was always vacant when I came so it was my usual seat. I only had a few minutes before somebody sat across from me with a mountain of burgers. I looked at him and recognized him as my read headed teammate.

"Hello Kagami-kun" I said waiting on his reaction. Since he just took a bite out of his burger he started choking I can only look at him with amused eyes. "What the hell?! What are you doing here?" he said "I always come here this is where I always come" I said "then sit somewhere else people will think we are friends" he said looking away "I was sitting here even before you came" I said. He sighed "hey lets go to a nearby court" he said getting up from his seat I just fallowed him having an idea of what he wanted.

When we arrived at the basketball court he took out a ball out of his bag. He threw it towards me I caught it with ease. "Who are you and what is this thing about a group called The Generation of Miracles? Why is it I can't seem to get a scent from you? You don't smell strong and you don't smell weak, you smell like nothing you have no scent" he said I just stared at him curiously at what he was saying about that he can smell scents. "Don't look at me like that I can smell if someone is weak or strong" he said I only nodded my head "but since I can't smell neither show me how strong your truly are" he said "I was thinking the same thing, I wanted to see how strong you were" I said taking off my jacket he only smirked at me. '_hmm should I show some of my strength or should I act like I'm weak'_ I thought to myself '_maybe I should just use some tricks here and there but I won't show my full potential to him not just yet'_. I kept thinking until I was already to start the mini match between me and Kagami.

**(TIME SKIP AFTER THE MINI MATCH)**

**KAGAMI'S POV:**

'_What the heck? How is he able to do those tricks I've only seen NBA players do them'_ I thought "how is it that you can do those moves?" I asked "when you played for so long with the strongest players you pick up some tricks" he said "so technically your saying that's the only strong point in your abilities and the rest you are weak i-" I was going to continue before he interrupted me "besides I'm a shadow I don't stand in the light. I support my 'light'" he said. I looked at him confuse "I'm a support the team I give them chances for them to shine. Especially my partner the brighter he shines the darker the shadow becomes meaning the stronger my partner the stronger I am" he said after that he just picked up his stuff and left me standing there in the middle of the court.

**KUROKO'S POV:**

So now he thinks I'm only capable of doing those moves because I practice them with my old team. _'Hmm let's see what you think of me after you see me play at least half my strength or more' _I thought. I decided to head home and rest since I still have school tomorrow.

**(TIME SKIP THE NEXT DAY AFTER SCHOOL STILL KUROKO'S POV)**

I was getting ready for practice today since we were going to go for a run but I think there is going to be a change of plans since its pouring outside "Okay listen up! We are going to have a scrimmage today 1st years versus 2nd years" Riko said "what but they are way too strong they made it into the final league in the preliminaries with just 1st years" someone said. "Seriously!? Then they must be super strong then, I don't want to face them" another one said. "Come on don't be scared lets show them what we can do" Kagami said "Plus if the opponent is strong rather than weak its better isn't it?" he added _'Hmm I'm not going to show anything just yet I want to see how the Senpai's react to Kagami' _I thought.

**NO ONE'S POV:**

When it was time for tip-off all the players set themselves up ready to see who won the ball first. Once the ball was thrown in the air Kagami jump the highest and fastest so the 1st years won the ball. One of the 1st years passed the ball to Kagami which led to Kagami dunking the ball to win the first points for the 1st years. This went on for a while until the freshmen were leading 11-8. No one besides Kagami has scored. _'What's wrong with him he wasn't like this the night I went against him he is totally different. Could it be that all those tricks he was doing was just a fluke?' _Kagami thought. Kuroko kept getting the ball stolen. "What another steal? Seriously?! And it's from the same guy!" someone yelled. When the 2nd year was going up for the layup Kagami jumped at the same time blocking the shot. "Let's stop Kagami, I think it's time we calmed him down" Hyūga said to his teammates. When Kagami got the ball the next time he was being triple team; they didn't give him any opening to score so the only thing Kagami could do was pass the ball to another teammate but even though the ball was somewhere else he was still be double team. Since he didn't have any chance on scoring the 2nd years took advantage on it, they kept getting point after point. Once the score was at 15-31 in the 2nd years favor the freshmen started losing hope on winning "they are way too strong after all" "there was never a chance for us to win since we started playing" "it over already" the 1st years kept on saying but the last statement made Kagami mad "What do you mean it's over already" Kagami yelled while grabbing the 1st year by his shirt, but what happen next surprise everyone "Can you please calm down" Kuroko said while kneeing Kagami in the back of his knees. Kagami got even more irritated and started swinging while yelling at Kuroko, and all Kuroko did was dodge every one of Kagami swings. "And now they are fighting" Hyūga said while looking at Kagami and Kuroko "Wait Kuroko was also playing right? I didn't even see him" Izuki said while looking at Hyūga. _'What?! I totally forgot that Kuroko was playing' _Riko thought. When everything had calmed down they restarted playing "can you pass the ball to me" Kuroko said "Umm… sure but don't let them steal it from you" the freshman said. _'So now I will just show them what I used to do back in middle school' _Kuroko thought. When he got the ball he just gave it a quick tap and passed it behind him to a teammate that was neared the basket. When the player notice the ball was in his hands he scored a simple layup. When this kept going they were getting more amaze by the minute "How are those passes getting through" "I don't know before we know it the ball he passes it and they score" the 2nd years kept saying _'so this is something The Phantom Sixth Player is made of. I wonder what else he is hiding.' _Riko thought. _'This isn't even my full power and they are being amaze by this simple trick? I wonder what their reaction will be when they see what else I have up my sleeve' _Kuroko thought while having a small smirk appear.


	3. Chapter 3

**(SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE, I'M GOING TO GO ON VACATION SO I'M ALSO WRITING CHAPTERS FOR MY OTHER STORY, PLEASE FORGIVE ME I HOPE YOU ENJOY)**

**KUROKO'S POV:**

The score was now 36-37 in the 1st years favor. The seniors had the ball right now while we were playing defense. When Izuki-senpai got stopped by one of my teammates he decided to pass it to Hyūga-senpai, "Idiot" yelled Hyūga knowing full well that I will steal it. I dribbled down the court hearing my teammates cheering for me. So I decided to give them a little show, I knew Kagami-kun was behind me the whole entire run in case I missed the shot or I lost ball to one of the seniors. When I was closer to the basket I decided on doing a simple layup. When I turned around my teammates were cheering that we beat our senpai's and congratulating me on how amazing my passes were. Then I looked towards the senpai's and saw a proud look. "Kuroko-kun may I please tell them who you are please? It looks like they still haven't figured it out" Riko asked I only nodded as my reply "okay listen up! I bet some of you are wondering how those passes got through right?" she asked the whole team and once they all nodded she continued "well do you remember how in Teiko they had a pass specialist? Well I like to introduce you The Phantom Sixth Player Kuroko Tetsuya" she said while gesturing to me "What?! I thought he was only a rumor" Furihata yelled "well you see he is no rumor, it's just with his low presence the other teams and spectators can never see him." Riko said. "Wow! I can't believe we actually have a Kiseki playing with us!" Kawahara yelled. "Yeah! Add Kagami and our amazing seniors we got an awesome team!" Fukuda yelled. Everybody cheered knowing we could probably make it to the final league. "Okay listen up! You might think we have it easy but we probably don't there are other schools that also have a Kiseki on their team, so we got to work hard if we want to beat strong schools and strong players" Riko said to the whole team

**(TIME SKIP) NO ONE'S POV:**

The Seirin team was starting practice as usual but their coach isn't there. "Why was Riko skipping earlier" Furihata asked "wait did you say she was skipping? If so be prepare because our next match is going to be hard" Hyūga said. Once he finished his statement Riko came in skipping with a smile on her face. Everyone was ready to hear who their next opponent will be. "So our next opponent Kaijo High they will make us play our hardest. They were also able to scout Kise Ryōta from the Generation of Miracles" Riko said. At the last sentence both Kuroko's and Kagami's head shot up. _'Heh so it finally has come a clash between the Generation of Miracles' _Kuroko thought. _'Finally I get to go against another Kiseki that isn't Kuroko'_ Kagami thought while smirking. The other players looked at Kagami strangely, but ignored him afterwards knowing he was probably excited.

**(KAIJO HIGH)**

**NO ONE'S POV:**

The Kaijo basketball club was having their usual practice until their coach Genta Takeuchi came in. "Listen up! Next week we will be having a practice match and I want the regulars to play against them, you got that?" Genta said looking at each regular "Coach who are we playing against" Kasamatsu asked "Oh you're playing against Seirin High" Genta said looking down on his clipboard checking if he got the name right. Genta was about to go sit down on the bench when he heard someone yell "what seriously?!" Kise yelled with his mouth wide open. "Close your mouth Kise, and why are you so surprise?" Kasamatsu said getting annoyed with Kise, all of a sudden Kise mood changed he went from surprise to happy and jumping around. "Seriously you are so bipolar, are you going to tell us why you're what is going on?" Kasamatsu said a tick mark appearing on his head. "Yayy! Coach Can I go visit Seirin?" Kise asked with hopeful eyes "Why?" Genta asked "I want to check on something, so may I please go?" Kise said. Genta was in deep thought and after a while he nodded giving him permission. Kise was happy he had a really big smile on his face with a shimmering aura around him. Kasamatsu only sighed and kicked Kise so they could get on with practice. _'I finally get to see Kurokocchi; I haven't seen him since we graduated from Teiko' _Kise thought.

**(TIME SKIP 2 DAYS BEFORE THE PRACTICE MATCH, SORRY FOR THE TIME SKIPS)**

**KISE'S POV:**

I was walking through the gates of Seirin, this is what you expect of a new school nice buildings. It's big but not as big as Kaijo. I was really excited to see Kurokocchi but I had my model facade on. When I was walking towards the gym I notice girls were whispering and looking at me, I looked towards them and gave them one of my _'smiles'_. I walked for few more minutes and heard squeaking of shoes and a ball hitting hardwood floor, I knew that I arrived at the right gym. I walked in as quiet as I could and sat on the stage. I sat there for a few minutes without them noticing me, but then I heard squealing coming from the door and when I looked a saw a huge crowd of girls; they came running towards me and asking me to sign their books. I mentally sighed and started signing books, and then I looked up and saw the players were staring at the crowd of girls and me. I waved "can you please give me a couple minutes and I will be done." I said to the Seirin team.

**KUROKO'S POV:**

We were having a little scrimmage until Riko-san called us over. We were talking about our practice match coming up against Kaijo. But our conversation got interrupted by squealing; we all looked towards the doors and see a line of girls jumping and looking towards the stage. When I looked over by the stage I notice a familiar blond signing autographs. After a minute or so he looked up and told us to give him a couple of minutes, I only sighed and shook my head already used to squealing fangirls. "Kuroko you know who that is?" Hyūga-senpai asked me. "Yes senpai he is my former teammate Kise Ryōta" I said looking towards Kise and saw him signing his last book/magazine. After all his fans left he jumped off the stage and walk towards us. "Why are you here" Izuki-senpai asked "when I heard from coach that our next opponent was Seirin, I remembered it was the school Kurokocchi decided to join. So I came to say Hi, since we always got along the best back in middle school, right Kurokocchi?" Kise-kun said turning to look at me. I sighed and kept my stoic façade on "not really" I said "so mean" Kise said crying twin waterfalls. While we were talking my teammates were looking at a magazine featuring the Generation of Miracles when we were back in middle school "What you have only been playing for 2 years?!" Hyūga-senpai yelled. Kise just rubbed the back of his head "I'm glad I was called a Kiseki but that only means I'm the weakest out of all of them. That's why Kurokocchi and I were often picked on by the other members, Right?" he said looking at me "could you please stop making things up, and I wasn't really picked on" I said "seriously I was the only that was picked on?!" Kise said crying again, I sighed forgetting how Kise acted so childlike sometimes or probably most of time. All of a sudden I saw a ball heading towards Kise's head he wasn't paying attention so I reached out just in time and stopped it from hitting him "What?! Thanks Kurokocchi, if you didn't stopped it I would've probably got hit in the head" Kise said with a smile. I was about to say something but got interrupted by someone "Kuroko why did you have to stop the ball I wanted to see if he could stop it." Kagami said "Kagami-kun!; Kagami!" everybody yelled. "Sorry to ruin your reunion but you didn't just come to say Hi, Right?! Why don't you be my opponent for a bit?" Kagami said with a smirk. _'Why is he challenging him so suddenly? He won't be able to beat him. He lost to me and I wasn't even doing anything special, Kise's technique is strong but I won't stop them I want to see how Kagami fares with Kise' _I thought getting out of the way knowing that Kise will accept without hesitating. Kise thought for a bit and started taking off his coat and tie. "Alright let's do this, and thanks for showing me something good" Kise said and I already knew what he meant by that. "Geez that idiot" Riko said "this might turn out bad" I said watching Kagami and Kise get to their spots. "Eh? Why?" Riko asked me "Well when he sees a play he make it his own" I said waiting to see what Kise was about to perform.

**NO ONE'S POV:**

When Kuroko finished his statement they turn to look at Kagami and Kise. Just then Kise perform the move that Kagami did earlier, he moved his right foot forward making it seem he was going to the basket, but did a turn going around Kagami in the other direction. _'That's the move I did earlier but I can still stop him'_ Kagami thought. He reacted and got a hold on the ball before Kise could dunk it but Kise put much more force into the dunk and when he slammed it in Kagami lost his balance and fell to the floor. Kise was still hanging from the rim; Kuroko teammates where murmuring about Kise and how incredible he was but Kuroko blocked them out and was in deep thought. _'His abilities are evolving faster than I thought; I wonder if everybody is evolving at the same pace he is? But I'm not going to be left behind' _Kuroko thought while secretly smirking but he quickly put his emotionless façade back on. "Letting the occasion go, it seems I really can't go back after just the greeting after all. Please give me Kurokocchi" Kise said now looking towards Kuroko "come to my school lets play basketball together again" Kise said.


	4. Chapter 4

**(IM SORRY I TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE PLEASE FORGIVE ME. I WAS REALLY BUSY AND I WANTED TO FINISH MY OTHER STORY WHICH IM ALMOST DONE WITH. AND WHEN IM DONE I WILL BE ABLE TO UPDATE MUCH SOONER ON THIS STORY. PLEASE FORGIVE ME FOR UPDATING LATE AND PLEASE REVIEW)**

**KUROKO'S POV:**

I stared at him blankly without telling him anything. "Come on Kuroko we could play like we used to when we were back in Teiko" Kise said. I just sighed and before responding somebody interrupted me.

"Why would he go with you? He has us now he doesn't need you" Kagami said

Before he could keep on going I started speaking "Kagami-kun please be quiet this is something between me and Kise-kun" I said. He just looked at me with wide eyes and his mouth open. "Kise-kun you know that won't be possible at all and plus I am fine just where I am but I have to decline your proposal." I said while bowing.

"Why Kurokochi?!" Kise said while two twin waterfalls fell from his eyes.

**NO ONE'S POV:**

Kuroko just stared at him blankly while the other member of the team just stared at them with their mouths hanging open and wide eyes. "Are you sure that he is a Kiseki? He doesn't seem like one and neither does Kuroko." Kognei said while getting out of his shock stupor.

"Well you better believe it, both of them alone could probably take our team apart in a matter of minutes" Riko said. "Seriously?! I believe that with Kise but with Kuroko looks weak he doesn't seem to be able to" one of the freshman said.

"Ah that's where you are wrong; you will see very soon what he actually made of" Riko said with a smug look on her face. "So what he showed us with those amazing and probably impossible passes during that practice match against the second years wasn't what he specialized in?" Kawahara asked.

"Nope that's not all he can do. We did a one-on-one against each other since we both wanted to see what the other one could do and in just a few minutes he literally killed me with just some moves he said he learn when he was back in Teiko." Kagami said while watching the two former teammates.

"Wait seriously?!" Hyuuga yelled. All Kagami did was nod his said confirming his earlier statement. _'How much stronger is Kuroko?' _went through the mind of all the players except the Kiseki.

**BACK WITH KUROKO AND KISE**

"Seriously Kurokochi you should consider coming back with me to Kaijo" Kise said still trying to convince Kuroko.

"I'm sorry Kise-kun but you know that's impossible, you know the order that Akashi gave us" Kuroko said reminding his blond hair friend about the last meeting that Akaishi held, before they split up.

"Alright Kurokochi but I will show you that I'm stronger than that Kagami guy over there" Kise said while pointing towards the group that was huddled together and talking. "I wonder what they are talking about." Kuroko said. Kise just shrugged "they probably even forgot that we are still here."

Kuroko just nodded agreeing with Kise. Kuroko was getting tired of just standing there and decided to go towards the small group of the players and the coach.

"Hello, what are you guys talking about?" Kuroko asked the whole group while the jump at least a foot in the air with a yelp. "Seriously Kuroko warn us before you decide to just pop out of the blue?!" Kagami yelled. While in the back ground you could hear laughter coming from the direction of Kise.

"And what are you laughing about?" Kagami asked Kise. "I'm sorry is just that I find it hilarious when Kurokochi does that to other people instead of our own group" Kise said while wiping a tear out of the corner of his eye.

"Very well since my business is done here I better get going" Kise said while picking up his tie and jacket. Once he was close to the door he turned around and gave the whole team a smirk.

"I expect something from the you guys since Kuroko picked you as his team there must be something important that he found interesting in you" Kise said while walking out and giving them a wave. "Seriously Kuroko what's up with your old teammate?" Kagami said looking towards the phantom player that has been quiet for the entire time.

"Well, I don't really know about them they are all really weird they have their own quirks about them." Kuroko said. Some of them were thinking about how the other members of the GMG acted and the other were still trying to get everything straight on just what happen.

"Kuroko just one question if I may ask?" Izuki asked. "Yeah sure go ahead" Kuroko said. "Well we were all wondering how strong you truly are? Riko said you are not about your impossible passes that there is something else" Izuki finish looking towards Kuroko.

"Well that is true but you will have to wait and see what else I could do. Please forgive me for keeping this hidden" Kuroko said bowing. "It's alright Kuroko don't worry. I can't wait to see what other impossible things Kuroko can do? Koganei said.

The Seirin members agreed to Koganei statement. A small smile just appeared on Kuroko's face, he knew he made the right choice on choosing to come to this school, he knew that with them they will be able to work together as a team unlike his old team couldn't.

"Alright everybody let's get back to training so we can kick some Kaijo butt." Riko yelled to get the attention of the whole team. All the players yelled their agreement and got back to working on their set plays.

They decided to work on their Run-and-Gun piece since that is their main play that helped the second years score many points. Since they were adding two new members to the line-up they took a bit longer on explaining the concept to them. After they got that down Riko decided they were done for the day and ended practice. When everybody was gone and it was just Hyuuga and Riko they talked about how the team worked out better than they thought. When Hyuuga was about to leave he got stopped by his coach "Hyuuga I'm actually really excited about the team this year and can't wait until we have the practice match against Kaijo." Riko said "Yeah I'm also excited about this year it just seems so different than before. Well I have to go so see you tomorrow coach" Hyuuga said while stepping out of the door. Riko check the gym to see if there were any basketballs that were forgotten but didn't see any. She walked out of the gym and locked it walking away with a very satisfied smile.


	5. AN

**SORRY I WON'T BE ABLE TO POST FOR ANOTHER WHILE, I HAVE THE NEXT CHAPTER ALMOST DONE BUT I WONT BE ABLE TO CONTINUE FOR THE MEANTIME. I JUST LOST MY BABY COUSIN TO AN INFECTION SO IM SORRY FOR NOT POSTING IN ANOTHER WHILE. R.I.P DANIELA WE WILL ALL MISS YOU**


	6. Chapter 5

**(I KNOW ITS BEEN A VERY LONG TIME SINCE I UPDATED THIS STORY OR ANY OTHER OF MY STORIES. I'M SORRY TO HAVE ALL OF YOU WAITING FOR ANY UPDATE, I'VE BEEN REALLY BUSY WITH SCHOOL AND I DIDN'T HAVE ANY TIME TO GET TO UPDATE ANY OF MY STORIES. PLEASE FORGIVE ME FOR ALL THE WAITING.)**

**NO ONE'S POV**:

After the whole event between Kise and Kuroko, the Seirin team is practicing hard to show Kise and Kaijo that they are worthy of having a Kiseki with them and even though they are only made of first ad second years. Practice was going well for the most part except when the whole team lost sight of Kuroko and he scared the crap out of them."Seriously, Kuroko you need to stop doing that! One of these days you're going to end up killing one of us!" Kagami yelled once Kuroko showed himself. "Where would the fun be if I stop doing that?" Kuroko said in his emotionless voice. This only caused Kagami to get more mad that he just wanted to lunge at Kuroko but the team held him back. Kuroko just stood there looking at them with a hint of mischief in his eyes.

"Well back to why I had you guys stop practice for a while. I wanted to say that Kuroko and I have come to an agreement, which means that Kuroko will only use his misdirection style for the entire game. Unless Kise actually turns out to be too much to handle but even then Kuroko will only use a small percentage of his abilities." Riko explained to the whole team waiting to see if any of them wanted to say something. When Kagami was about to step forward to ask why Kuroko is not allowed, Kuroko interrupted him before he even got the chance. "I know what you all might be thinking of 'why isn't he going to use his abilities? Especially if we are going against one of his former teammate.' I'm sorry about that but even though Kise is part of the Generations of Miracles I know that you guys will be able to handle him." Kuroko explained to all of them.

The Seirin team just stared at him letting all the information sink in. "Kuroko I think you meant to say 'we' can handle Kise and the whole Kaijo team, don't forget that you are a part of us and also the rest of the first years that joined us." Hyuuga said while staring at all the new players that joined them and believed in their strength even though they were all second years. All the first years had grins growing on their faces and Kuroko had a genuine smile different from his usual stoic face. "Yeah, now that all of you join the Seirin basketball team you guys became part of the family since day one. So stop feeling like you guys don't belong here with us, you are already part of the family no need to be so shy." Izuki said with a smile that matches the rest of the team.

The first years look all happy and were about to cry except for Kuroko who's facial expression went back to his usual emotionless expression. All the second years sweat drop when they saw Kuroko. _'Can't his other emotions last longer than this one?' _Was the thought that went through all the second years. "Well back to practice since we still have to put the finishing touches in our hidden weapon" Riko said while looking at two specific players. "Hai!" Was what could be heard around the gym.

_'I hope you're ready Kise-Kun, this team will never lose to anybody, that I can make certain to happen.' _Kuroko thought looking at his new teammates and going back to his practice with Kagami.

**(I KNOW THIS IS SHORT BUT I TRIED TO MAKE IT AS LONG AS I COULD. MY SOCCER SEASON BARELY STARTED AND WE BEEN PRACTICING AT NIGHT SINCE THE WEATHER ISN'T GOOD FOR US TO PLAY OUTSIDE. BUT I WILL TRY TO UPDATE BOTH STORIES AS SOON AS I CAN.)**


End file.
